The Tenkan Twist
by the bird of the chapel
Summary: S2 crossover S3  "Year 475 of the Sun Calendar: x-month, y-day. In the almost two weeks since coming here, life in the castle has been calm and stable at most. The only thing different now is the magician who appeared into thin air a few days ago."
1. One Very Odd Guest

**The Tenkan Twist  
>by val'tanelle<strong>

**Summary:** [S2 crossover S3] "Year 475 of the Sun Calendar: x-month, y-day. In the almost two weeks since coming here, life in the castle has been calm and stable at most. The only thing different now is the magician who appeared into thin air a few days ago."

**Author's Notes:** I haven't finished the game (HEHEHE, but I blame the fact the CD broke when I saved in Thomas's chapter...and was stuck there...) but I do have the manga! So I'm following the manga! I have volume 9 but I don't have 7 and 8 and 10 and beyond. And it's not available online either! So yeah this story is in hiatus when we get to volume 7 XD that's chapter 11. I know it sucks haha.

Weekly update! I have ten chapters written already. Way to go to break my own promise xD But Suikoden needs more love. Now that the team had disbanded, I need to show urgent appreciation haha. SUIKODEN FOREVER.

* * *

><p>The Tenkan Twist<p>

I: One Very Odd Guest

Budehuc Castle was not as impressive as it sounded. It wasn't going to live out the "castle" part of its name anytime soon because Thomas had been bombarded with just about every castle lord's nightmare since his father, a councilman of Zexan, had given it to him.

The exact word to describe the castle that made it unimpressive was that it was run-down: gaping holes in the wall, faded wall painting, leaking, rusty pipes, dusty old books and carpets, limited supplies. The worst part was the staff. Oh, they were far from incompetent (then again, Thomas didn't have very high standards) but the castle was simply understaffed.

The castle only had one butler, Sebastian. He was also the chef, the cleaner, the account, and pretty much every standard thing a castle lord would do. Either Sebastian was really good or he had too much experience with the castle. He is a veteran in his job, having overseen many castle lords govern Budehuc Castle until it decayed to its decrepit state today.

Keeping the warehouse in order is Muto, who had eaten Sebastian's cooking all his life and was therefore Sebastian's life-long, die-hard fan. Muto was always in high spirits and his cheerfulness ever infectious like a really good cancer (what kind of disease is that?). However, he does need a little work with his memory. Thomas hadn't seen anyone hand in a dead spider when asked for a Medicine.

Then there was Cecile, the captain of the Budehuc Castle Guard, her passion for her job driving her to guard day and night. She's also the only member of the guard, which, to sum up, is there was no Budehuc Castle Guard in the first place. Just Cecile.

Guarding the libraries was Eike, who Thomas never see eat, bathe, or see the light. He was always in the maze of shelves, surrounded by the hardbound, thick volume of books with a scent of wonderful vanilla. Of all the areas in the castle, the library is the only well-kept one and Eike continues to do a great job with it.

The castle still had a dojo along with its dojo master, Juan. Thomas thought it was pretty impressive, until he discovered he had not a single student. He was even less impressed upon discovering Juan barely did anything than lay down on the grass.

At least Budehuc Castle still had its recreational activities. There's the long-time resident, Martha who handles the lottery (except no one buys a ticket from her) and Piccolo was an excellent magician. Unfortunately, his magic did not extend to his fortune-telling services.

Thomas sighed, putting down his quill. He stood up and gazed from behind the windows of his office, overseeing the castle and its fall to ruin...

Thomas shook his head vigorously. No, Thomas! You will live your dream here! It's a rough start but it's a start. Nothing can go easy in life after all.

He smiled to himself at his own encouragement. That smile slipped into wonder when a strange light circled in the castle grounds. He blinked his eyes and leaned his face closer that his nose touched the glass. A boy probably no older than him appeared from where the light had vanished. He carried a staff a foot taller than him and the regalia he worn made Thomas think that he was a magician. His clothes slightly resembled Harmonian but it might be because it was too fancy.

The magician turned around and made eye contact with Thomas. Ah, he must be here to set up a shop! Thomas' dream was to make Budehuc Castle a free trading place and he welcomed anyone regardless of his race or land to open a shop in the castle. Thomas raised his hand to ask him to wait but the magician vanished equally as he had appeared. Thomas' head jerked back.

"Hmph. They become less and less impressive each year."

"Ahh!" The exclaim of surprise shot right out of his throat. Thomas whirled around and saw the magician standing before the desk. "H-how-" Wait, of course, magic. Thomas regained composure and asked again, "Who are you? And – oh, er, I'm Thomas, the castle...lord..."

Thomas lost his voice. The magician seemed to be busy with something else. His eyes were closed and his focus was somewhere else. Thomas was afraid he might be interrupted something so he kept silent.

The magician opened his eyes, revealing a pair of emerald orbs. He thoughtfully placed a hand on his lips. "Hmm. I don't sense Lady Leknaat. It seems I missed several days or even weeks on the right mark." The magician fell silent again.

"Excuse me," Thomas interrupted his thoughts politely. "Are you perhaps here to open a shop?"

The magician tilted his head and Thomas got the feeling he was looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. Thomas thought for sure the magician had glanced toward his hands. Oh no, did he have dirt on them? What an embarrassment.

"I'm here to join your cause," the magician said. "By orders from the Lady."

Thomas couldn't help but smile. "That's great! We can discuss the details in the—"

The magician waved his staff and vanished. Again.


	2. A Talent For Cleaning

Author's Notes: So I might continue this after chapter 10 or so. We'll see.

* * *

><p>II: A Talent For Cleaning<p>

"_Year 475 of the Sun Calendar: x-month, y-day. In the almost two weeks since coming here, life in the castle has been calm and stable at most. The only thing different now is the magician who appeared into thin air a few days ago." _

Thomas set down his quill, satisfied with the short entry he inputted this morning. They were finally going somewhere with the castle. Well, they still have no new shops opened and he hadn't received any visitors interested. Their supplies were still dwindling but...okay, so it wasn't very stable but everyone was working very hard.

There was one who wasn't very contributing though. It was the magician who appeared into thin air. At least he wasn't like Eike though, who Thomas never saw leave the library. Thomas was worried the magician had hit trouble until he reappeared to eat. Assured he was at least human, Thomas joined in his meal to know more about him.

Thomas learned that the magician's name was Luc. Aside from that, he didn't talk much. Thomas sensed Luc was a bit secretive but he was mostly stubborn and anti-social. And maybe moody. Luc got tired of Thomas talking (he hadn't said more than five sentences!) and left with a swing of his staff. With his plate.

Figuring that it would take some time for Luc to adjust, he gave him some space in the meantime. However, this adjustment had now stretched to days and Thomas was faced with a rather awkward problem Sebastian had pointed out.

"Young master," Sebastian said worriedly (he was always worried.) "I'm afraid there's a lot of work in the castle and by the way I see things, he is merely free-loading!"

Asking Luc to leave was out of the question but if things come to worst, it might be the better option. Thomas sighed and thought he should bring this up but Luc wasn't exactly anywhere in the castle. He'd have to wait for him to pop in.

Once more, Luc showed up for a meal. It was going to be very awkward but it was now or never. Thomas approached Luc and quickly tried to swing the topic in about his presence and his...free-loading.

Luc's spoon hesitated for a moment but he continued eating like Thomas had said nothing.

Luc sighed. "I have been ordered to assist you if my powers are of use."

"That's great!" Thomas said, relieved that this had been easier than he imagined it to be. "We need help around the castle. A lot. It would be great if you help with the construction and cleaning."

It was at this moment Luc gave him a very skeptical stare. Then he covered his mouth and yawned widely. The loudness of the drawled yawn made Thomas doubt its authenticity.

"Maybe when I feel like it," Luc answered.

Then he vanished. Again. With his plate. Again.

The second time around, Thomas was more prepared. Luc was obviously not one to get abashed by what he's going, especially since he knows he's free-loading. Thomas told this to Luc out flat – while still being polite and gentle in his tone – in hopes of asserting authority by telling him some rules of the castle.

Luc sighed. "You're not going to give this a rest, are you? Fine but I'm not doing any work that can make me break a sweat."

"You can wash the dishes," Thomas offered. At that moment, Luc gave him a murderous glare. Thomas raised his hand defensively, feeling killing intent radiate from the magician. "Hmph!" Then he vanished. Without the plate.

The following day, Thomas was in search for Luc. He was afraid he had offended Luc and the magician had decided to leave. Sebastian would probably celebrate but Thomas didn't want a guest leave because of his lack of hospitality (oh the crimes of indulgence). When Sebastian showed up, he was truly happy but not for the reasons Thomas thought.

"Master Thomas, you did it! The young lad had finally did work in the castle! I've never seen the floor so clean and the dishes done and set right! Even the sink was cleaned! Ooh, what great timing. My back was aching."

"Take it easy, Sebastian," Thomas said, smiling. "And I _told_ you, you can just call me Thomas."

That was one castle lord job done! The next time Luc appears to eat, he will apologize and express his gratitude. When Thomas climbed up the stairs and to his room, he saw Cecile and Muto huddled behind a door.

"What's going on?"

"Shhh!" Cecile hushed. "Luc is sleeping!"

"Really?" Thomas asked, surprised. He always did wonder where Luc slept. "But it's broad daylight."

"Muto saw him last night – wurf – with broom and bucket to make things squeeky clean!" Muto barked.

"Shh, Muto, lower your voice!" Cecile said. "I saw him too, Master Thomas. After all, I'm the guard of the castle. For a second, I thought he was a thief. It's a good thing I heard him muttering about cleaning."

"He must have been really exhausted," Thomas said, turning to the door. "We should let him rest. I'll have Sebastian send him food later."

When they dispersed, Thomas suddenly found the story confusing. Wasn't Luc a magician? Why did he have to clean the castle manually?


	3. Saving Hugo

**Author's Notes:** Forgot to update XD well, with no one reviewing, it's easy to! And LOL wow I misspelled Tenkan XD the TITLE damn it!

* * *

><p>III: Saving Hugo<p>

Another guest had arrived at the castle. He didn't come to open up a shop but being the hospitable castle lord, Thomas had let him stay. Unlike Luc, Hugo was ready to do some work, particularly jobs that Luc refused to do.

"I'm sorry for letting you do all this work," Thomas said, his head poked out of the window.

"Hey, it's just my way of repaying you for letting me stay in the castle for free," Hugo said on his way down the ladder after fixing the roof. "I can also do other odd jobs in the castle, sir."

Thomas smiled pleasantly. "There's no need for a 'sir.' You can call me Thomas, Hugo."

Then one after another, new guests have arrived. Again, none of them were here to open shops, much to Thomas' disappointment.

This one was a duo, a student and his teacher. It seemed they came to the Grasslands to study and were interested in the castle's library, which contained an elaborate knowledge of the Fire Bringer.

"...Master Mathiu Silverbeg's evidence always leads us to the Grasslands," the historian, Apple, concluded, a colossal book cradled on her arms.

"Yes," Eike replied, monosyllabic.

Amazing, Thomas thought. That was the longest discussion Eike had with someone!

Apple was knowledgeable and friendly but her student, Caesar was not what Thomas expected. Apple bumped his head with a book to wake the boy snoozing on maps. Caesar wasn't as enthusiastic as Apple was. He distinctly reminded Thomas of Juan.

But just how people keep on coming, so did trouble.

"Sir Thomas!" the fretting Sebastian exclaimed, bursting through his office doors. "They – they've come to capture Master Thomas!"

Hugo hadn't kept it a secret that he was the son of the Karayan Chief. Thomas knew that the Karayans and Zexens don't get along but he didn't know they were openly hostile without any political pretense. Thomas heard news that the Karayans offered a peace treaty. It seemed like it didn't work out well.

What bad luck! If only Hugo had decided to leave earlier, not right now.

"I'm turning myself in," Hugo said quietly. The frightening thing was no one tried to stop him. None of them wanted to get in trouble with the Zexens and were willing to become Hugo's scapegoats.

"H-hugo!" Thomas tried.

Hugo gave him a smile. "Thank you for letting me stay, but I can't trouble you any further."

"Hugo!" Thomas said, desperate. His heart stopped a beat and his eyes widened. Of course! "Wait, Hugo!"

"There's no other way," Hugo said, despondent, as he was resigned to his fate.

"No, that's not it!" Thomas said. Hugo was confused because of the wide grin on the landlord. "We can have someone teleport you to the forest!"

"Teleport?" Apple said in disbelief.

"Of course!" Cecile exclaimed, pounding her fist onto her palm. "There's Luc!"

"Luc?" Apple said in greater disbelief and confusion.

"But how do we call him here to help...?" Thomas wondered, cupping his chin.

"Let's try shouting his name!" Cecile encouraged. "Luc! Luuuuc! Oh Luuuc!"

Caesar, his hands in his pocket, raised an eyebrow. "Is this really going to work? Why isn't he even around like normal people? I don't think I've seen anyone else in the castle except for all the people here."

Thomas sighed. "I'm not actually sure. He never says where he stays. He only appears to eat."

"Maybe he'll come out if you bring out some food," Caesar snorted. He got whammed in his head and Caesar's hands flew to his bump. "Ouch!"

"This is the Silverberg? Obviously knows no manners," Luc said. "Sloppy and a bum."

"The heck?" Caesar exclaimed, spinning around. "Where did you come from?"

Thomas beamed. "Luc, you're here!"

"Luc?" Apple choked.

The castle lord and the others turned to Apple, whose eyes have bulged and her glasses askew on her nose.

"You haven't aged at all!" she said, looking at Luc from head to toe. "Don't tell me...the rumors were true? You have a True Rune just like _them_?"

"It's only expected of a magician of my caliber," he said. Though he sounded like he was bragging, Thomas felt something different...sarcasm? Bitterness? "I don't have time for this. What is it that you want?"

"Hugo needs your help!" Sebastian said. "Zexens have arrived to capture him!"

"You have to teleport him to safety, Luc," Thomas said. "Please."

Luc sighed. "Very well." Luc positioned his staff outward, holding it out with stretched arms. His eyes were closed and he muttered a spell. Light bathed him and Hugo, who panicked at the magic the claimed him. In a blink of an eye, the two vanished.

"Amazing!" Sebastian said. "Now we can let them search all they want!"

"Indeed! Come, Sebastian. Let us inform them."

"Another win for us!" Cecile rejoiced.

When the castle staff left, Caesar gave in to his curiosity. Apple was thinking deeply.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm. Nothing...just a bit perplexed," she said, raising her head. "I've seen other True Rune bearers and they've aged into adults. I think they physically stop aging then but Luc...he hadn't changed since fifteen years ago. Not at all."

Caesar shrugged. "It's just late puberty."


	4. The Unexpected TagAlong

IV: The Unexpected Tag-along

Hugo had no idea what was going on except landing on the river with a big splash. He struggled to swim back up because of the surprise and dragged himself to the dry land, panting. "What the heck?"

He opened his eyes and found shoes. He looked up and saw the magician called Luc starring down at him. Hugo raised his knees and stood up. "You did that on purpose!" he snarled. But the magician wasn't looking at him but at the back of his hand. Suddenly conscious, Hugo pulled it. "What? What are you looking at?"

"I'm having doubts all of a sudden," Luc said.

"Huh?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Eh? What are you asking now?"

"Where are you going? What are your plans?"

Hugo blinked. "Well, for starters, I need to head back home..." Hugo's expression darkened. "...never mind."

Luc didn't question any further. He was about to swing his staff when Hugo held it. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

But Hugo didn't respond. He placed his finger on his lips and was extremely motionless. The two listened and heard Zexens on the forest path, talking. Hugo pulled Luc down, much to his annoyance.

"You're wet," Luc said, slapping Hugo's hand.

"Your fault," Hugo hissed back.

"Did you hear news?" they heard a voice say.

"No, what?" the Zexen asked, turning his head.

"Harmonia has invaded the Grasslands," the other Zexen answered.

"You serious?" the soldier whispered.

"Uh huh! I heard the councilmen discussing. The Safir Clan of the Grasslands was all but wiped out. So the next one in danger would be..." he paused, pondering. "The Chisha Clan, eh?"

Hugo tensed up that he failed to notice Luc's eyes showing shock.

"I have to warn the Chisha Clan," Hugo said, standing. "I have to get moving-"

"Hold on a second," Luc said. "What's the closet village in Chisha Clan's direction?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you going to help me?"

"You should be grateful," Luc said.

"The closest is the Duck Village," Hugo said. He still wasn't quite sure why Luc decided to help all of a sudden. He didn't know the magician well but he didn't seem to be the type to be helpful. "Are you going to teleport us there?"

"Do you have a clear picture of the village?" Luc asked, preparing his staff. Hugo nodded. "Good."

"Don't drop me in the ponds," Hugo reminded.

"It wouldn't make a difference." He paused. He was busy muttering the spell Hugo missed the smirk. "...but thanks for telling me."


	5. To The Chisha Clan!

**author's notes:** lols...forgot to update again

* * *

><p>V: To The Chisha Clan!<p>

The Duck Village was as good as home for Hugo. Much to his chagrin, Luc had made him an exclusive dip again. He was kind of ready for it this time and had easier pulled himself up, ready to give Luc a hearing that his eardrums would pop.

"WHY YOU BAST—" Hugo stopped. Luc had fallen to one knee, his staff on the floor, and his breaths quick and shallow. The ducks were starring at them in amazement but many were pointing at Hugo, recognizing the boy anywhere. "You okay-?"

When Hugo reached Luc's shoulder, Luc swiped his hand off. He stood up straight but Hugo could see this was only through his staff's help.

"I'm fine. It was farther than I anticipated," Luc said.

"Sorry," Hugo said guiltily. "We can rest for a while. The Chisha Clan isn't too far from here-"

"Wasn't the point of the teleportation to rush the news over there?" Luc said.

"But you're-"

"Whatever."

Hugo seethed. "Fine. Why don't we eat for now? I heard from Sir Thomas that food's the only thing you're after."

He visited the innkeeper, a family friend who was kind enough to offer free meal and Hugo a shower. Hugo left Luc to get a quick bath upstairs. While he did, he could hear the ducks' attempts to make a conversation with him, only to be received uncooperative replies. Submerging in the water, Hugo contemplated on the attack made by the Harmonian. They were going to invade their land. It was bad enough the clans were having scuffles with the ironheads.

Screams alerted Hugo out of the tub. His hair still dripping water, he hastily put on his clothes and ran to the scene of the crime.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Help!" one of the ducks screamed.

A burly, shirtless man with a white leopard hide on his head took a duck by the scarf and roared. He swung a great axe with his other free hand. Hugo took out his dagger.

"Help!" the duck screamed, struggling and kicking. "Duck killers!"

"Look Mua, we have a big catch today!" the duck killer said gleefully.

An iron-clad knight with a moustache replied in gritted teeth. "Cut it out, Hallec!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hugo demanded. Beside him, Luc had stood up, his staff ready.

Hallec's smile slipped and his eyes fell on Hugo. Hugo gripped on his dagger tighter. Hallec dropped the duck, who fled faster than a wild horse, and lowered himself to see Hugo straight in the eye.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't think they were yours."

Hugo blinked. "Huh?"

Mua came in to explain. "Kid, you got us all wrong. We're not the bad guys here."

Now confused, Hugo slowly dropped his stance. "Uh-huh…"

"He's Hallec," Mua said, pointing to the 'duck killer.' "And I'm Mua. We're after for the same reasons: the Flame Champion."

The rest of the conversation continued over the interrupted meal. To the innkeeper's despair, he had to serve the duck eater, who had more stomachs than a cow. For free.

The two travelers introduced themselves again and their story of fate. Mua, a member of the Free Knights of Camaro, traveled from the Nameless Lands to the Grasslands to seek the Flame Champion's help. He met Hallec along the way who wanted the same thing, so they decided to seek him together.

The Flame Champion was the hero of Grasslands who thwarted Harmonians with his rug-tag army, leading with the inferno of the True Fire Rune, and gave the fifty-year peace with the treaty. He hadn't been seen since then and it was said he had returned now that the Harmonians were planning to continue the battle from where they left.

"We heard he is currently in Chisha Clan," Mua concluded.

"The Chisha Clan…?" Hugo said. So the Flame Champion was also in the Chisha Clan? Then once he delivered his warning, the clan would certainly stand a chance now. "We have to get there now," he said, standing up.

"You're heading there too?" Mua asked. Hugo nodded. "This must be fate. Let us accompany you there. Let's go, Hallec!"

"You feeling better?" Hugo asked Luc.

"I would once we get this over with faster," he said.

"Thanks for helping me get here," Hugo grinned. Luc ignored him but Hugo was used to it by now. "We'll have to avoid the roads as much as possible so the Harmonian army doesn't catch up to us…"

The four-member party moved out.


End file.
